


Angel's Share 天使所享

by teateuth



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teateuth/pseuds/teateuth
Summary: 凌晨三点，爱德华多·萨维林上了马克·扎克伯格的本田飞度，并给了他一个吻。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg, Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 15





	Angel's Share 天使所享

**Author's Note:**

> 作者在经济学统计学高压逼迫下的摸鱼游戏之作，切勿上升。

你从新加坡飞到加利福尼亚州突发奇想去喝一杯酒，凌晨三点，你喝完出来偶遇了一辆车还钻进去扣好安全带然后吻了司机，吻完才发现司机是你的前任。请问这件事发生的概率有多大？

0.03%.

爱德华多·萨维林不是一个会对一次失败避而不谈的人，相反，他善于内省，并乐于将人生中的挫折变成随时能拿出来开玩笑的东西，比如他最后把肖恩·帕克送过来羞辱他的一束花做成了干花放在客厅，比如他把那张一万九千美元的支票碎片拼好后裱了起来。

比如他从此将一切他视为不可能发生却最终发生了的事情的概率通通算作了0.03%。

马尔·扎克伯格面色苍白得可怕，从他终于从街角等到了大摇大摆走出来的爱德华多开始，他就是这样一副脸色。他今天出来时拒绝了那台骚包的帕加尼，而选择把钥匙捅进了本田飞度，克里斯·休斯认为今夜出不了差错，因为没有人会用一款主打经济省油的车来在前任面前博眼球。

他断定马克·扎克伯格会像这么多年以来一样，像只脚后跟的小幽灵似的默默地尾随爱德华多回酒店，然后再独自一人回家。

五年？六年。从爱德华多再也没有拒绝过来自加州的邀请以后，他就做着这样一件蠢事。

爱德华多似乎已经不再介意往事。他反复剥开自己伤口猛戳的行为卓有成效，他长久地与那张支离破碎的一万九千美金支票和一束干花无言对视，于是，某一年终于有人拍到了他和肖恩一起喝酒，有人猜测终有一天，马克·扎克伯格会和他一起出现在偷拍的镜头里。

他在自省、原谅、改变。

他确实变了。马克想。爱德华多摇摇晃晃地向他走来，粗鲁地拉开了副驾的车门。马克困惑于自己为什么没有锁车门，他想，或许六年来他始终在等待这一刻。

爱德华多钻进了车里，带着一股酒气。他容易宿醉，马克想，或许他打算直接翘掉明天下午的股东大会，反正到了今天，所有人都知道他已经释怀了，不会再有媒体拿着他的缺席和多年前的诉讼做文章。

毕竟他和他“著名的情妇”肖恩·帕克都能握手言和。马克问过他为什么会和爱德华多喝酒。

“也许是因为我送了他一束花？”肖恩说。

马克想，我不是没有给他送过花。

他看着爱德华多，显然后者完全没有注意到他，马克看不清他是不是醉了，但爱德华多很理智，他自觉地像是钻进了自家司机的车里，还乖乖扣好了安全带，扣完了还违背着拉力探过身子给了马克·扎克伯格一个吻。

马克知道他深谙此道。他十九岁就知道怎么通过亲两个嘴来逃交通罚单和大哥的责骂，二十一岁以后他的吻甚至成了货币单位，二十二岁时他靠温软甜美的嘴唇把无数光鲜漂亮的可怜虫骗得倾家荡产，二十三岁时他一滴眼泪也没掉就让质证桌上的所有人集体倒戈，包括马克·扎克伯格。

他猜这个吻代替了语言，意思是：载我回酒店，或者其他什么地方，谢谢你，先生。

爱德华多退开了，睁着他那对惺忪的眼睛，终于发现了司机是他无数前任里最讨厌的那一个。他有一瞬间讶然。

马克盯着他的脸，他的脸色前所未有的难看，他知道对于爱德华多而言这一切太巧合了，他知道爱德华多今晚会和任何一个开着本田飞度的男人上床——此情此景让他觉得，假如他现在开的是两千万的帕格尼，他一定会好受很多。这至少能让他误以为爱德华多是个和钱做爱的婊子。

马克知道他在不熟悉的酒吧里一贯的传统：一块冰，一半杏仁利口酒一半波本威士忌。他简直像黑帮片里的老教父，口味甜得发腻但劲也大得吓人。

短暂的对视以后，他们谁也没说话。爱德华多恍然想到自己的独有货币可能不通行了，于是从钱夹里拿了几张美元，他在这件事里做的最好的一点就是没有直接塞到马克的领口里，而是塞进了两人之间的车载储物箱里。

爱德华多做得那么理所当然，好像他只是打了一辆优步，而不是遇到了前男友。

马克受到的羞辱不比当年肖恩把支票丢到爱德华多面前时要少。车内的气压越来越低，爱德华多把脑袋靠在车窗上，他看起来有些不耐烦。他但凡多走两步拉另一辆车的车门，也不至于遇到这么一件破烂事。

等到气氛到达了一个共认的紧张点时，同时说话并不是一件稀奇事：

“一个吻而已，马克，别表现得像个处男让我看不起你。”

“原谅我不知道你已经活得像个高级娼妓了。”

马克把车发动了。爱德华多受不了什么似得摇了摇头。一个讥讽，一个挖苦。这就是他们之间的氛围，六年了，爱德华多自省、原谅、改变，这些举动跟他对马克·扎克伯格的态度没有屁关系。

他甚至不再尝试表现得像无动于衷。

“百分之五，爱德华多，”马克甚至有点咬牙切齿，“我以为你至少会知道注意一下形象，别混蛋得那么彻底。”

“没多少人会跟你一样像个跟踪狂，”爱德华多嘲弄地扯了扯嘴角，“你居然蹲到半夜三点？硅谷人果然不睡觉。”

“你最好把你的秘书辞了，她都在自己的Microsoft ToDo上写你明天要开股东大会了 **居然** 还替你联系调五年的肯塔基州波本威士忌——”马克语速飞快，“另外，你真的不觉得自己太矫情吗？”

“你不觉得自己像个网络流氓吗?”爱德华多无力地抬了抬双手，面对这么一句充满了犯罪痕迹的话，他唯一的反击是：“前面那个路口，放我下来。”

马克无动于衷。

“我以为开本田飞度的至少是个正经人。”

“所以你对正经人的方式就是拉开车门二话不说先亲个嘴？”马克干巴巴地说，“哇哦，多么萨维林啊。”

爱德华多给他比了个中指：“如果你余情未了，我劝你不要用这种方式说话，听起来像靠欺负和捉弄来追求女孩的小学二年级。”

“你的酒店在哪？”

“不用装模做样，查过我的行程和酒店又不是什么丢人的事，”爱德华多挑眉，“干这种事的人太多了，扎克伯格先生，前面的路口，谢谢。”

马克向来不在乎姿态体不体面，温科沃斯和他区别是前者是哈佛绅士，而他是个美国男人：“ **你付了钱** ，我送你到酒店。以前的马车都是先付钱的，而出租车却恰好反过来，你可以用这吵嘴的时间思考一下这是为什么。”

爱德华多笑了。很难说清楚他是气笑了还是怎么的，反正马克是自他上车以来第一次看见他笑，此时在马克心中，他是取悦了他还是惹恼了他，这都并不重要。

马克居然有了点成就感。

“因为先付钱可以保证顾客不会半路跳车，”爱德华多拉着车门，似乎想试试门能不能开，“而出租车不用顾虑这一点。”

“没错，马车是由顾客来锁门，而出租车里锁门的是司机。”马克悄然把车速放慢了，他能理解喝了几杯“The Boss”之后的萨维林可能已经疯了。而让他呼吸瞬间凝滞的是，爱德华多解开了安全带，他看起来那么清醒。

“我没有锁门，”爱德华多回过头对他粲然一笑， **“那你的是马车还是出租车？”**

马克踩了刹车，而爱德华多在他停车的前一刻毫不犹豫地拉开了车门踏了出去，未停稳的车并不温柔，小萨维林被甩了个趔趄，边走边跳才让自己不至于倒地。本田飞度终于停稳，爱德华多扶着车门大笑，好像惊险的经历让他多么快乐似的。他跳了车之后的第一件事居然是开怀大笑！

他不想强暴他，也不想趁他脑子不清醒来限制他的人身自由，他不想强行对他做点什么。马克无声地叹息了，他只是想在加利福尼亚州凌晨三点的夜风中开一辆马车。

“好了，上车吧。”马克说。

他不擅长对付酒鬼，哪怕是看起来很清醒的酒鬼——他差点被爱德华多精湛的演技欺骗了，一个真正清醒的爱德华多不会一直闹着下车，这简直像是使性子一样，他体面，做不出这种事。

爱德华多说：“不。”

如果他只说了‘不’就好了，马克想。爱德华多紧接着说道：“我会和下一个我遇见的男人上床。”

爱德华多说这句话时骄傲得要死。马克瞬间想抬起手扶一扶额头，他控制住了，他不想表现得那么束手无策，哪怕爱德华多疯了。

“好的。”他干巴巴地说，“希望你们能进行安全的性行为。”

“我们会的，”爱德华多说，“谢谢你，性教育课老师。”

“事实上很多人过量饮酒后之后硬不起来，酒精麻痹了你的肌肉，可能会导致靠后入得到的快感也不多。”他比划了一个无意义的手势以掩盖对自己话语的尴尬。

“哦，我只是说说，顺便一提，我属于硬的起来的那种。”爱德华多在夜风里站了一会儿，他被吹得脸都没知觉了。也可能是因为酒精麻痹了他的肌肉。

“我知道。”马克想冲他按喇叭，又怕突然一下吓到他：“你上不上来啊？”

爱德华多顺从地又一次钻进车里。他的本田飞度可以悄然无声地锁住所有车门，马克想这么做，但他最终没有。他知道这份拱手相让的妥协对爱德华多毫无意义，可让一辆马车至始至终都是一辆马车，这是他人生中仅剩的浪漫。

他们之间静默了一会儿，这点时间足够让马克·扎克伯格再一次反省他当初对那0.03%的点头。当你成功以后很容易就会去反省那些让你失去了很多东西的关键决策，因为你再也无法重来了，你已经成功，因而有资本后悔。

这份后悔比很多人以为的都要早。在他们终于签完最后一份保密协议之后，马克·扎克伯格想对他说：“好了，闹完了吧？”

但爱德华多没有给他说话的时间，爱德华多说： **“好了，我们分手了。”**

这是一句通知而不是问询。马克无法理解这个巴西男人的神经回路，他从加州大雨里走到他面前时没有说分手，砸他电脑的时候没有说分手，甚至在质证桌上他们对峙最凶的时候都没有说分手。他居然在一切都结束的时候说了分手？这和联机游戏打得快要通关了时突然撒手说不玩了有什么区别？

没有区别，在马克看来，这都属于品德败坏。

“好的，去你妈的。”马克说：“你接下来去哪？”

“回哈佛，”爱德华多从善如流：“也去你妈的。”

马克很快就接受了这一切是真的，等爱德华多真的回哈佛时，他开始后悔自己没有挽留他，并且顺藤摸瓜追溯到对0.03%点头的那一天，他很年轻以至于没有长出一副成熟的铁石心肠，所以他很后悔。他没有对任何人说过，因为所有人都先预设好了他不会后悔。有趣的是，人们是在此基础上才开始预设他是一个机器人。

人们居然觉得前一个预设比后一个更加真实。多么可悲。

爱德华多注意到了他的走神，为了让马克专心驾驶，他说：“那一点也不矫情。”

“波本威士忌？”马克反应很快。以他多年来未曾改变的跑步机式的谈话方式，其实他一直在等待爱德华多的回应。

“五年的肯塔基州纯波本威士忌。”爱德华多强调道：“不是每一个美国酒吧都备有的。”

“你应该试试过一下去物质化的生活，”马克说：“你腐烂了。推荐你看《搏击俱乐部》。”

爱德华多又笑了，其实这没什么可笑的，但马克一本正经的语气逗笑了他。马克看见他笑，终于明白了这一晚上他在倒腾什么：他就是在取悦他，只是不怎么成功而已。

“你买了三千万的豪宅还雇了十六个保镖，哪怕你天天穿同一件衣服，你也没资格对我这么说。”爱德华多在副驾驶上笑得直不起腰，他没系安全带，马克想：反正马车也没有安全带，算了。

马克说：“好吧，说说肯塔基威士忌。”

他把能开上几百码的本田飞度开得确实像是一辆马车，马还在边散步边吃草的那种。

“快点开，别耍小聪明。”爱德华多催促他，“波本哪里都能产，但肯塔基是最好的原产地，那里的金宾有最好的酵母，他们连木桶都带着巧克力和雪茄烟熏火燎后的香味。”

马克单手从手侧的储物箱里摸出一块箔纸包住的巧克力给他，在他无数次因为直言导致公关危机以后，克里斯给他备了一块没名没姓像苏联时期留下来的应急物资一般的结实巧克力，他知道克里斯给达斯汀准备的是精包装好时。

“但肯塔基的夏天太热了，存不住酒，陈酿越久，酒就越少。”爱德华多把巧克力掰下一点放进嘴里，他赞叹地说：“五年。新加坡很难能喝到。”

他们从分手到坐在同一辆车里，用了九年，他为什么不为此感到惊讶呢。

“酒商们把那些蒸发掉的酒当作是献给天使享用了，在苏格兰威士忌年损失量是2%，在肯塔基是10%，”爱德华多说，“这是被天使喝掉了吗？这明明是天使收的奢侈品税。”

“一种美化而已，”马克无法控制自己的残忍，他对用各种各样残忍的比喻来形容自己的命运有着不可控的迷恋：“有一些东西随着时间彻底蒸发掉了，却偏偏要用天使所享来自我欺骗。”

“你这样很粗鲁。天使收了税之后也留下了很好的东西，一年的波本和五年的就是差很多。” 

爱德华多争辩起来，他好像有点生气。他无意指出了马克比喻的不恰当，天使给酒商留下了很好的东西，但在他与爱德华多之间，天使这个造作的婊子只留下了争吵、指责与懒得掩饰的嫌隙。

他们之间静默了一会儿。爱德华多叹气了：“巧克力不错。但你很差劲。”

“我知道。”

“你连花都送了还不肯说一句对不起。”

马克静了一会儿：“因为那束花不是为了道歉才送的，我只是祝你毕业快乐。”

“我缺祝福吗？”爱德华多嘲笑道：“来自前男友的？我拿到就丢了。”

你没有。马克在心里委屈地喊，你拿着它和女同学拍了照，还被放到了网上，上了趋势，但你因为不用社交软件，所以你错过了我被群而攻之的画面，也失去了一个维护我的机会。

“很抱歉没来得及回复你的卡片，我好像忘了看，你写了什么？因为我收到的太多了，你知道吧，”爱德华多看着他的眼睛：“千篇一律。”

马克的脸色渐渐变冷。他想：你抱着它的样子高兴得要命，爱德华多·萨维林，你怎么可以撒这种不要脸的谎言？为了攻击我、让我伤心，你连你家族引以为豪的诚实都不要了。

那束花是他人生中第一次主动的妥协，他可以坦言说他在乎的要死，他提前一周写了无数张贺卡，他体会着表达的奥义，感受着字体与字体之间的差别，他从一万张卡片中挑了一张他认为最满意的寄到了波士顿，在无数个备案中他的Plan A顺利抵达哈佛，把带着露水的玫瑰递到了巴西青年的手里。

他不指望爱德华多能立刻给他点反应，但他以为至少几个月后，爱德华多能礼貌一点给他回封邮件。但他没有。

你指望的是我的一句道歉吗？爱德华多·萨维林。你攻击我，憎恨我，你巴不得剥掉体面的外衣冲我脸上吐唾沫，天哪，何止六年啊，你光是做好踏上加利福尼亚州的心理建设就花了三年，直到再过两个三年，你才钻进了我的车里——这还是命运这个妓女捉弄下的结果。你想要的根本不是一句道歉。

“对不起。”

他疲惫极了，他开着车缓慢地行驶在命运女神秘密的部分里。爱德华多漫不经心地转着手上的家族戒指，他已经三十二岁了，他如此富有而又聪明，他追逐飓风并事业有成，他依然美丽。他二十岁时就有着一条酒神的舌头，他用这条温软的舌头说着许多柔情蜜意的谎言，他品尝被爱，他戏弄爱情，他醉生梦死地笃定自己将在三十岁的夜晚里把人生的酒杯响亮地往地上一摔，直到他认识马克·扎克伯格。

太可悲了，他们曾经相爱，而马克·扎克伯格却没有接住他灵魂的残骸，甚至变本加厉地往上一踩，在这方面上，马克是个失格的爱人。

直到车停下，爱德华多都没有再说一个字。

马克跟在他后面进了酒店，他不知道爱德华多有多醉，他看起来摇摇晃晃，但马克不知道他是因为太醉了，还是只是半醉下恣意的放浪形骸。假如抛却他是爱德华多·萨维林这一点，他的背影看上去是那种一个月睡三十个维密天使的男人，舌尖上永远贴着一片咖啡因含片，半死不活的心脏里挤出的都是高度数的伏特加，他用亲吻来支付这一切，就好像从来没有得到过六个亿和5%的股份一样。

马克帮爱德华多用门卡刷开房间，像他脚后跟的幽灵一样跟着他进去了，在玄关与甬道里爱德华多边走边脱衣服，脱到只剩了一条内裤，他钻进铺好了的被子里。马克在无措的黑暗中站了一会儿，然后爬上床帮他把袜子脱了，松开了衣服躺上了床。

他在黑暗中听见悉悉索索的声音，爱德华多凑上前给了他一个漫长的吻。在亲吻中，爱德华多意识到，正是那几乎把他们挫骨扬灰、摧残的什么也不剩的伏击与背叛让他们的爱如恨一般长久，他几乎疑心马克·扎克伯格是否是故意将那场伏击安排在他们爱的最热烈的时候，以便让这爱被一刀割裂成永恒。

马克·扎克伯格爱他，他背叛他。爱德华多怎么也想不明白怎么会这样，就好像他爱马克的同时也在恨他。他不明白这两件事怎么能同时都是真的。

他们沉默着相互抚摸，爱德华多灵巧地解开了他的衣服，掌心在他腹部的肌肉上来回摩挲，太久了，他之前可没有这个的。一切过了太久了，时过境迁，他们俩已经不是从前那种在床上互说垃圾话的恋人关系了。现在的他们如非必要，绝不开口，天哪，爱德华多可是连和服务生都能寒暄两句的人。

他们交缠着亲吻。爱德华多仰着头承接着他的撞击，他露出脆弱的脖颈，引诱他看见前一夜别人在他身上留下的吻痕。马克熟悉他的举动，这一如当年他在质证桌上袒露他那破碎的、摇摇欲坠的灵魂，爱德华多为了攻击他向来不择手段。

“你不会原谅我了。对吗？”

马克问。

爱德华多轻快地说：“对。”

“没有别的办法了吗，”马克的脸色一如当年爱德华多把他的电脑砸得稀烂时那样，他胸膛起伏着，他脸色苍白。

“真的再也无法被解构、没有任何路径、任何方法哪怕是无谓漫长的时间——”马克失落又绝望地逼问他，“Wardo，没有办法了吗？”

爱德华多凑上前安慰似的吻了吻他的眼皮，命运好像丝毫不知道这个货色靠着酒精和性爱过活，九年的岁月没有摧毁爱德华多的美丽，甚至让他艳情靡丽，如今的他看起来依然是二十三岁，而且是更加艳光四射的版本。他的外表如同他浓郁的爱一样，始终停留在他一生中的黄金时代里。

原谅会让他身体里时间的齿轮开始运转的。

他是全知的。爱德华多说：“知足吧马克， **正因为我没有原谅你，所以我现在还在爱你。** ”

在夜灯的暧昧微光下，马克亲着他身上不是他留下的吻痕。似乎是按到了哪里，爱德华多放任自己叫了出来。马克凑到他右臂上看，晦暗不明中看见了一处伤痕，他舔了上去。

爱德华多叹息了，他说：“这有点太煽情了吧，你是忘了粗鲁一点我会更舒服还是把我跟其他人弄混了？”

旧情人烦就烦在太他妈的嘴碎。

“亲爱的，你不说话的时候真的可爱很多。”马克嗅着他脖颈，他用的香水不是大学那会儿的那种了，那会儿爱德华多用着一支冷冷的木香以抵抗他哈佛玫瑰的外号，如今他果然还是屈服了。

“听说你养了只狗，”他不耐烦地推开卷发青年在他颈侧的脑袋，没推动，“显然你和它进行了深入的相互学习，它现在会打代码了吧？”

马克这时才想起他不喜欢狗，因为爱德华多曾丢过一只小狗，他岔开话题：“你以前闻起来像寺庙里的木头佛像，好几次我都差点硬不起来。”

爱德华多捂着脸呻吟了一声：“我求你——别回忆从前，你嘴里的往事总让我觉得我以前是个烂情人。”

“我才是那个烂情人，你不是，你一直做的很好。我烂到达斯汀至今觉得当初你和我在一起时没有出轨，可谓是摩登友谊与摩登爱情里的忠贞的典范。”

爱德华多听完分出一只手去摸他的脸，“你太可恨了，虽然我是个烂情人，但我从没有伤害你。”

“我说过对不起了。”马克突然难受极了，他把脸贴在爱德华多手心里，那种介于摩挲与抚慰之间的触碰让他瞬间涌起了非常多委屈。他知道自己的委屈毫无道理，“我说过了。”

“说过，所以呢？很了不起吗？”爱德华多嗤笑一声，他很累，于是懒懒地垂下缠在马克腰上的长腿，任由它们被马克托着，“我还得谢谢你说了？”

他们又不说话了。

等爱德华多陷在床里哆哆嗦嗦地，在颤抖中无言地抽噎着射在小腹上时，马克又觉得他宁愿听爱德华多在那贫嘴讽刺而不是如此脆弱。

马克低下头亲吻他的脸，此刻他也感到惊讶了，爱竟可以如此经久不衰，哪怕是经历了阴谋、叛变、提戈相对。

**“你是我一生中唯一确切的爱。”马克说。**

-

马克·扎克伯格的闹钟响了起来，响第三声时马克还没有关掉，爱德华多把他的手机丢了出去。马克听到了他的手机四分五裂时的声音，他绝望地呻吟了一下。爱德华多被宠坏了，在没有了固定伴侣的约束以后，他的脾气变得越发的差。

马克叹了口气，从背后环住了他的腰，“留下来吧。”

“闭嘴，然后赶快滚蛋。”爱德华多痛苦地闭上了眼，从眼眶到后脑，他感觉那一大片连着隐隐作痛：“加州就他妈邪门，我在这一点也不快乐。”

“那怎么样才能让你快乐？送花？”马克想起他和女同学的合影，抱着那束他选的花，他笑的那么开心，“你收到我的花却没有和我提过，这不符合礼仪——你喜欢那束花吗？”

爱德华多扯着嘴角笑了，他发现马克三番五次找茬要提起那束花：“好吧，我承认那束花让我很开心，你满意了？”

“你撒谎说你丢了，”马克斤斤计较道，他语速飞快：“你还说你没看我给你写的贺卡。这件事无论是真的还是在撒谎都非常不礼貌，我没有想到你变成了这么野蛮的一个人，但别沮丧，我相信你会变好的，如果你努力尝试的话。”

“马克，我承认已经是给你脸了。别逼我揍你。”爱德华多和颜悦色道。

马克不知为何却高兴了起来，亲耳听见爱德华多承认他给他带去过快乐，这件事情让他高兴地在爱德华多背上留下一串亲吻。

“除了花呢？还有什么能让你重新快乐？”

“没有了。”爱德华多心想，事到如今，你做这些样子给谁看呢？

他回了新加坡。从此每个月，不固定哪一天，他那无辜地被侵犯了无数隐私的秘书都会从楼下抱一束花给他。

> “我想我应该对你说一些真心话，真奇怪，这是这么多年来我第一次尝试和你说起这件事。
> 
> 我的懦弱让我无法承认我对我伤害你的决定后悔了。（我花了很大勇气才写下这句话）
> 
> 我请求你的原谅，并期望你能再次爱我。
> 
> M·Z”

智者不入爱河，至少不会两次踏入同一条。爱德华多轻轻把卡片弹到桌面一角。这束花馥郁的香气让他头脑昏沉，多年前他等待过一个真诚的道歉，而如今它终于来了，爱德华多却不想要了。这比酒精还让他头疼。

他叫来秘书，让她帮他发封邮件，他口述道：“尽管我有着强烈的自毁倾向，但在多数清醒的时候，我还是会选择规避它。谢谢您的花，扎克伯格先生。”

记下最后那个姓氏时，秘书显然惊了一下。爱德华多狡猾地对她笑了：现在你知道我的秘密了，姑娘。

马克狐疑地看着他秘书的邮箱地址，斟酌了一会儿才规规矩矩地给他回了一封邮件：

> “那么我希望您是疯狂的。
> 
> 谢谢您让我看见了一丝可能性，萨维林先生，这对我意义深重。”

在第十八束花和十八张卡片过后，他的秘书问他，是否需要订一张去加利福尼亚的机票。她在他们的爱情中充当一只传声筒，爱德华多主动与她分享这一切，秘书女士想，或许他已经太累以至于无法独自承担这份爱情。最新的那张卡片上写着：

> “我爱你，我希望你此时在我身边。
> 
> 我们花了太多时间相爱却无法让彼此真正快乐，我想是时候应该做出改变了。
> 
> 事实上我的意思是我们应该做一些大多数凡愚会做的事，比如签订一些合约，像婚姻那样的。当然如果你觉得太快了的话，我们也不必太着急。
> 
> M·Z
> 
> P.S.但我不想等到我们都老到不好意思再提这件事。”

她等待了太久都没有得到答案，她的老板背对着她，在她打算默默离开的时候，她听见爱德华多困惑地问：

**“他总是说他爱我，你觉得他说的是真的吗？”**

他被剥夺了判断马克·扎克伯格话语真伪的能力。

她也已经三十岁了，这个问题单纯到让她惊讶，她说：“是的，我确定他说的是真的。”

“那么为什么不是他来新加坡？”爱德华多自问自答：“显然因为他的生命里有远比爱更重要的东西。请帮我写封邮件拒绝他，谢谢，我太忙了。”

秘书点头说好，走远了两步又犹豫着跟他说：“先生，爱情不是较量。”

> “你应该来新加坡。”

马克看着这句话，终于明白了十年又六个月，爱德华多·萨维林始终在和同一个东西搏斗，起初他只是想证明一次两次决策中马克·扎克伯格会选择他而不是选择那个该死的淡蓝色的小东西。他爱的人疯狂至此，时过境迁，如今他的爱人是要用自己的整个生命来和那一个完整、庞大的蓝色帝国来对赌。

他们不能不相爱，爱德华多也不能不去赌，他太好奇谜底了，哪怕那个谜底可能让他死无全尸。

他简短地回答道：

> “我会去。”

当马克提着行李箱疲惫地出现在爱德华多面前，后者没有半分惊讶，侧身让他进来了。巴西青年在家的装束看起来柔软又温暖，他们度过了一个疯狂的周末，甚至到了周一早上，爱德华多眼里都保留着完整的温软和艳情。

谁也没说什么时候离开，他们刻意忽略了马克手机里打进来的无数电话，马克拿出笔记本处理邮件，爱德华多穿好衣服后没打招呼就轻轻地、像个飞行动物一样悄然滑出了家门。

不得不说当下午回到家的时候，爱德华多在门前涌起了一股奇异的兴奋，他像是要揭开一个刺激故事的谜底一样打开了门，却发现卷发男人仍然如早上他离开时那样，用同样的姿势窝在沙发的角落里。只是他睡着了。

爱德华多走过去轻轻吻了他，他吻得那么轻，像是生怕自己柔软的嘴唇会弄破一个梦境。

但那天终于来了。整整三十一天以后，马克搂着他对他说：“我今天要去加州。”

他的措辞很谨慎，是‘去’而非‘回’。爱德华多爽快地把他的手一推，这个动作太干脆了，以至于马克瞬间就被他伤到了。

“行，正好我要去开会了。”他说的那么漫不经心，马克知道他说的开会是指到隔壁房间打开电脑进入会议，撑着脑袋当着一群所谓精英的面肆无忌惮地喝四杯酒度过三个小时，然后关掉电脑等待上半年的分红进账。

爱德华多甚至不问他一句什么时候回来，好像他只是收留了一个只呆了一两天的普通朋友！

马克被他的态度激怒了，他跳到爱德华多面前企图让他看自己：“你没有必要故作……天哪，你不用这样故作不在乎或者冷漠！你甚至不问我几点的机票，这太刻意了。为什么你要这样——”

爱德华多于是看着他。

“为什么你要这样对我？”马克的声音陡然低了一截：“折磨我会让你快乐吗？”

“你来了就意味着你会走，我做了三十一天的准备就是为了让今天的我看起来不至于太慌张，”爱德华多帮他整理了一下衣领，马克这才发现他已经把会议份额里的四杯龙舌兰喝掉了两杯，“三十一天以来你都在折磨我，而如今你却指控我对你漠不关心，亲爱的，这不公平。”

“那你至少别……”马克痛苦地闭上了眼，他无法再说下去，他低声喃喃道：“天啊。我都对你做了什么？”

他终于理解酒商们为什么要用天使所享来自我安慰，因为现实生活太操蛋了，如果不自我欺骗简直他妈的没法过下去。如今马克只恳请这十年来爱德华多身上消亡的欢愉与快乐只是被天使偷走了，但愿天使那个烂种能真的给他人生中的至痛至爱留下了某些好东西，并祈祷那个无名无姓的好东西能尽早发挥效用让爱德华多开心起来，否则他就要亲自去猎杀那只乱收税的贱人天使了。

加州与新加坡的两头跑一度让马克·扎克伯格精神衰弱，但真正让他深陷痛苦的是爱德华多似乎丝毫没有改变，他没有被打动，没有感受到被爱被珍而重之的快乐，马克想，他甚至比以前更严重了，有时爱德华多甚至不允许他对他说‘爱’这个字。

他一直在找机会和爱德华多谈谈，但爱德华多很狡猾，总能岔开话题。

马克搞不明白为什么，他的玫瑰越开越败也越美丽。如今爱德华多看起来比以往任何时候都要漂亮，他吃得好，睡得饱，薄盐少糖的饮食习惯和降了一半的酒精摄入让他看起来神采奕奕，而他对性爱的渴求变得前所未有的旺盛，他甚至开始在床上讲些前言不搭后语、掺杂着他的母语的垃圾情话，马克只听懂了他用葡语叫他‘小狗’。

某个时刻他把爱德华多困在了墙面与他的两臂之间，爱德华多的汗都蹭到了墙上，他逼他说出了：“我爱你，你让我觉得我的小狗从来没有走远过。”爱德华多用英语说了一遍，而后用母语无数次重复。

也许用母语撒谎会让爱德华多·萨维林心里好受一点。马克想。那次之后爱德华多把脸埋在枕头里恸哭，为这句谎言他重燃起对马克的旧恨，他从枕头上爬了起来，带着满脸的泪痕把手边所有能拿得起的物体丢向了马克·扎克伯格，安全套，遥控器，水杯，光盘，磁带，路由器。

他边扔还边用几门外语叽里咕噜地骂他，个中词汇的拼接让马克懵懂地以为他在谋划雇佣黑帮杀掉他。

马克战战兢兢地在他面前，尽他所能接住了飞过来的东西，他不敢说话甚至不敢躲闪，因为他沮丧地意识到他又一次把爱德华多激怒了。这种由内至外的沮丧让他看起来像个因为服务不好而被投诉的应召男孩，毕竟他还光着身子，他看起来真的像是只小狗。

终于，爱德华多丢完了所有东西，他一抹脸上的泪水，最终还是气消了，各种意义上的。

“好了，过来。”爱德华多往枕头上一靠，两条腿极随意地搭在床上，他比之前重了两磅，这让他的膝盖看起来不再那么瘦骨嶙峋，他蜜色的皮肤看起来柔润又甜美。

马克小心翼翼地缩短与爱德华多的距离，他一步一步蹭过来，边蹭边说：“是我不好，Wardo，你还生气吗？我错了——我虽然有错但最近你的脾气真的很坏，我都不敢把手机带进卧室来了，不过，当然，我错的比重比较大。”

爱德华多还是没忍住笑了，不久之前马克才意识到，爱德华多很容易被他无意义的、快速而零散的碎碎念逗笑，他有时候真的搞不懂巴西人。

但马克很高兴自己终于掌握了一个让恋人开心的技巧。

爱德华多把他叫到身边，摸了摸他的发顶，他看到了马克·扎克伯格眼里的怯怯的小心翼翼，这是他从马克手里夺走六亿美金和5%的股份以后的第十三年。

马克·扎克伯格每个月总有一两个星期耗在他的公寓里，忙碌起来时也有可能两个月里只有一个星期在新加坡，颠来倒去的时差让他精神衰弱和呕吐，以至于他要靠强迫症来掌握自己的生活。于是在爱德华多家里，马克总是待在固定的位置工作、固定的位置睡觉、固定的位置吃饭，他甚至把星期三强行改成了“薄饼博士日”：爱德华多吃不吃他不管，反正在新加坡的星期三他一定要吃薄饼博士外卖。

在一个暴雨的星期三，爱德华多听见马克被薄饼博士拒绝了送餐要求，他看着马克穿着拖鞋就要出门，他拉住了马克，对他说：“我和你一起去。”

暴雨和失序让马克焦躁不安，他烦躁地拒绝了这个要求，但腿长在爱德华多身上，他走一步爱德华多跟一步，马克甚至妥协了说自己大可不吃也不要他出门，可他偏执可恶的情人把手一摊：“那我去给你买。”

他和爱德华多大吵一架，马克大骂他有病，爱德华多说彼此彼此。吵完了之后他们冒着大雨去吃了可笑的薄饼博士，在回来的路上爱德华多凑在他耳边安慰他：“不过是下雨而已。”

被风吹得又冷又重的雨滴钻到伞下浇湿了他们，糟糕的排水系统让他们的小腿埋在肮脏的雨水里。马克确信自己哭了并且被爱德华多发现了，他一边流泪一边发着爱德华多的脾气，“闭嘴，别和我说话。”

这件事没有影响、或者可以说是维持了马克星期三吃薄饼博士的活动。马克在那场暴雨中发现他的爱人爱德华多·萨维林强大如斯，他不仅不需要他的庇佑，他甚至还温柔地维护了他生命的秩序与灵魂的宁静。

那场雨以后，马克感觉安全，于是更加放任自己划分领地、在固定的地方做固定事情的活动，这让爱德华多久而久之产生了一种对时间线性与否的迷惑：他总在这，做同一件事，几天前如此，几星期前如此。

就在他暗自惊讶‘十三年了’的一瞬间，他猛然意识到马克·扎克伯格模糊了他的时间，还悄然伸手关掉了他计算的开关，这仿佛是爱德华多在对自己宣告：十三年前的那些烂事对你而言已经不再重要了。

他还没找到机会和那个蓝色阴影一决高下，那场背叛对他而言就早早地变得不重要了吗？爱德华多内省着，放下手心里的一个巨物，在最后的时刻你都是要很小心的。他在漫长的时间里搞懂了他早就原谅了一个糟糕的合伙人，却迟迟没有原谅一个把他摇摇欲坠的灵魂摔得稀碎的爱人。

马克承接着他的触碰，大着胆子凑前去亲吻他，他那试探性的取悦让爱德华多心烦意乱，他推开了马克，催他去拿龙舌兰。马克心里猛地一跳，他想自己这次肯定把爱德华多惹毛了。

他心惊肉跳地穿衣去给爱德华多倒酒拿到床前，还乖乖地把盐洒在了自己的虎口，爱德华多若有所思地吃掉青柠，过酸的味道让他有一瞬间怔愣，他茫然地将手里的酒一饮而尽，低下头却看见了马克伸到他面前的手，他于是握着他的四指，伸舌将他虎口的白色盐粒舔净。无论多少次，这个动作都会让马克不由地想要收回手。

爱德华多怜悯地看着他卷发的爱人，他那时刻紧张着想要保护他不要被摔碎的样子，看起来像任何一个深陷情网不可自拔的年轻人。“我随时可以摧毁他。”爱德华多意识到，马克的爱使他掌握了这个硅谷暴君确切的生杀大权，可三年前他还在仓皇地问他的助理：你觉得他所说的爱可信吗。

“我也正在摧毁他。”

三年来两地跑的时差生活让马克消瘦不少，他眩晕，呕吐，还诱发了两次胃溃疡，他经历着严重的信任危机，甚至被董事会指责失责。爱德华多不知道他打算维持这样的生活多久，因为这与他无关。爱德华多有一副铁石心肠，没那么容易被自我牺牲打动，他向来是被宠坏的。

“可我为什么要摧毁他？”

马克·扎克伯格，爱德华多想：他的爱人，实在是一个愚人。

他不得不为此叹息了。几年前他也是这样，只身望着窗外的暴雨，忽然觉得自己的恐惧毫无道理。他想：不过是下雨而已。如今他望着马克·扎克伯格茫然又慌张的眼睛，不由心想，不过是加州而已。

天使偷走了他人生大片的欢愉，给了他足够苍白和足够长久的时间去直面一份可怕的爱：他的，和马克·扎克伯格的。

爱德华多拍了拍情人的屁股，他说：

“小狗，把戒指叼来，我们去加州。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想试图写一写质证后的故事，如今总算写完了。我踏上甲板以来磕到了很多很好吃的粮，我看的文里HE/BE对半厮杀，这么久以来写TSN的太太们不断摸索回望，看到底需要怎样的条件怎样去证明，才能推导出最后通往HappyEnding的0.03%，我也反复在想究竟有什么方法才能让他们知己不陌路、配有好结局。
> 
> TSN的魅力在于他们的谜题那么难，解构它这件事如此艰难因而也充满了诱惑，今年(...)才真正上船的我很难抵御这种解构的诱惑，以至于被DDL追杀的关头还在摸鱼搞不正经的。
> 
> 在写的过程中我感觉到BadEnding是如此的有吸引力，似乎每一个细节都是奔着万劫不复去的。我不断自问马总问花朵的那句：“真的再也无法被解构、没有任何路径、任何方法哪怕是无谓漫长的时间——真的没有办法了吗？”这种自问一直持续到了我打完最后一个字，希望我的证明条件足够充分。


End file.
